For Resistance
by Tayyo
Summary: Malgré la défaite de Nemesis, le mal n'est pas éradiqué du Japon, car Doji est une nouvelle fois de retour et ayant pris de force le contrôle de Tokyo, l'ennemi juré de nos héros interdit les toopies et assurent un pouvoir complet sur la ville. Pour une ultime fois, les jeunes s'apprêtent donc a faire face aux adultes, mais la victoire ne peut être totale.
1. Chapter 1

_"Unité 22 ? A vous de jouer, le suspect est repéré près du marché d'Ueno, prenez la première à droite."_  
_"QG ? Ici unité 22, suspect repéré, nous procédons a la filature ..."_

Le grésillement mis fin a l'appel, d'un geste, une ombre au costume noire se saisit d'un deuxième talkie-walkie et annonça d'une voie neutre, glacial et presque indifférente l'ordre a ses subordonné, ils étaient sur l'affaire depuis 6 semaines, hors de question d'échouer maintenant. Les phares s'allumèrent et trois voitures s'engagèrent dans une ruelle sombre, sans issue apparemment, l'ombre jura, laissant découvrir une voix froide et féminine :

_"On va le perdre, ils ont pris un raccourci !"_  
Les trois voitures accélérèrent jusqu'au fond de l'impasse. D'un coup de frein, ils freinèrent. Un bruit de dérapage retentit dans la rue pourtant paisible. Une silhouette femmine sortit et se dirigea droit vers le fond, il y avait un grillage ouvert ou plus exactement défoncé.  
_"QG ? Ici unité 22, le suspect a quitté le quartier d'Ueno, il est passé dans le quartier de Lidabashi, on ne peut pas passer avec les voitures, on quitte le véhicule, a vous."_  
_"Unité 22 ? Autorisation accordé par le directeur, on met l'unité 17 à leur trousse, elle se trouve déjà dans le bon quartier. Terminé."_

Quatre Hommes sortirent de chaque voiture, ils étaient en onze en tout, abordant l'uniforme noir de la police. Plus leur chef habillée d'un costume costar cravate, avec une oreillette et des lunettes de soleil. Contrairement a ses subordonnés, elle ne possédait pas d'arme mais une sorte de pochette.  
_"Venez, on le suit, il va nous échapper !"_  
En effet, une silhouette s'estompait au loin, celle d'un garçon, leur ennemi ...  
Les hommes se mirent à courir derrière l'adolescent qui en face perdait de terrain. D'ici une minute, ils l'auraient rattrapé et ils pourraient reprendre la traque. Ca y est, ils n'étaient plus qu'a une dizaine de mètre de l'individu en question. Désormais elle discerné ses traits : il était petit, sans aucun doute. Et il portait un simple ensemble blanc. Quand a son visage, elle ne le voyait pas mais elle pouvait voir cette chevelure mi rousse mi blonde qui partait en bataille. L'unité entière s'arrêta à un croisement de rue.  
_"Vous deux, venez avec moi. Les autres, vous attendrez mon éventuel demande de renforts."_  
Ainsi dit ainsi fait. Deux hommes seulement la suivraient pour augmenter leur discrétion. Ils tournèrent. Le jeune garçon parlait a quelqu'un, un grand a la voix plus grave et plus sage, il avait une mèche blonde qui brillait presque dans l'obscurité de la rue et ses habits étaient également blanc. Ils se séparèrent. Elle hésita, lequel suivre ? Puis elle reçut une tape sur l'épaule et sursauta presque :  
_"Argo ?! Qu'es que l'unité 17 faits ici ?!"_

_"On dirait que j'arrive pile à l'heure ? On s'occupe du blondinet, toi suis l'autre."_

_Lorsque l'enfant repassa derrière eux, ils sortirent pour l'empêcher de sortir :_  
_"La sortie est piégé gamin, alors rends toi."_  
Le dit gamin se retourna, surpris et dégouté de s'être laisser piéger si facilement mais ne fit aucun signe pour obéir.  
"Bon ça suffit les mains en l'air j'ai dit !"  
La voie d'Argo donna visiblement l'ordre car une fille et deux garçons brandirent leur lanceur pendant que tous les autres policiers levaient leur arme. Argo aussi leva son lanceur. Il n'y avait aucune issue. Aucune solution de s'en sortir. Enfin, presque.  
"H_yper vitesse !"_  
Le cri du gamin se répéta presque comme un écho quand les bladers de l'unité 17 tiraient leur toupie également. Le roux sauta sur l'occasion, il attrapa l'échelle de secours de l'immeuble voisin et y grimpa.  
_"Unité 17, feu !"_  
Les tires fusèrent mais viser un enfant dans le noir alors qu'il est a moitié a couvert n'est pas une tache aisée. Aucun ne fit mouche. Toutes les balles ricochaient à quelques centimètres de l'adolescent qui prenaient la fuite. La toupie de l'inconnu « sauta » d'elle-même du sol et atteignit la main ouverte de son propriétaire.  
_"Poursuivez-le !"_  
Le poursuivre, l'unité 17 s'y employé déjà et chaque membres grimpait a l'échelle. Argo entendit la voie du fuyard crier alors deux mots qui allaient sérieusement lui compliquer la tache :  
_"Destruction sonique !"_  
Du sable apparu d'on ne sait ou et se répandit, glissant par l'extrémité de la plateforme et faisant glissé un par un l'unité 17 de façon il faut le dire pitoyable.  
La fille et l'un des deux garçons qui possédaient une toupie s'en allèrent mais Argo, lui refusait d'abandonner. L'autre garçon qui restait, Yann, son frère, était avec lui. Ils escaladèrent l'échelle sans mal malgré le sable et les deux frères propulsèrent leur toupies vers l'enfant. Celle d'Argo frôla la tête du blondinet et s'écrasa dans le mur tandis que celle de Yann le frappa en plein dos, l'envoyant valser a deux mètre de la. Ils l'avaient presque rattrapé. Ils allaient gagnés ! Pourtant, l'autre se releva et leva son propulseur. Dans son état, aucune chance de victoire, il fallait qu'il gagne du temps.  
_"Lybra, détruit moi cette passerelle maintenant !"_  
L'explosion qui s'en suivi lui permit de s'enfuir. Enfin, presque. Enzo, le petit frère de Yann et d'Argo qui avait prit la fuite surgi de nulle part :  
_Enzo : Pas de chance mon mignon, tu y étais presque. Maintenant rends toi, Yu._  
Il leva son propulseur, trop lentement. D'un saut, Yu le dépassa et se servit de ses mains pour rebondir sur le plus petit des Garcias. Il se retourna. Il avait entendu un bruit. Une ombre était face à lui. La toupie de l'inconnu rebondit sur son front le mettant KO. Il entrouvrit les paupières, quelqu'un courait vers eux. Il se releva, chancelant. Prêt à faire face a un nouveau danger, il leva son propulseur.  
Tout les trois : Hyper vitesse !  
La toupie de Yu rata l'inconnu, il était cuit. Il sentit douloureusement la toupie de Sélène, la sœur d'Enzo qui était partie tout a l'heure mais aussi l'ombre qui était face a lui, qui transpercer la hanche tandis que celle de l'inconnu fonçait vers lui mais elle le rata et frappa de plein fouet Sélène. Mais bon, peu importe, l'inconnu l'interpellerait quand même. Celui-ci eu une réaction cependant étrange, il se pencha vers lui et le secoua, le priant de se relever. Dans la lumière du réverbère, Yu aperçu son visage.  
_Tsubasa ? C'est toi ?_  
_Tsubasa sourit : "Tu as de la chance que je sois au courant des manœuvres du président Doji, bon file maintenant, je pourrais faire passer mon action pour un accident auprès de Sélène et des autres. Tu vas tenir le coup ?"_  
Yu répondit par un air de mec imbattable et le remercia :

_"Je tiendrais, au moins jusqu'à ce que/"_  
_"Yu ! Réveille-toi Yu !"_  
En apercevant le trou béant dans la hanche de son jeune ami, son cœur se stoppa. D'un geste fébrile, il posa deux doigts sur la gorge de son ami et pour son immense soulagement, constata que le pouls de Yu était encore la. Il banda la plaie, attrapa Yu d'une main et de l'autre se hissa a l'échelle jusqu'au toit de l'immeuble. Il le posa la, sachant que Sélène n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Il siffla entre ses dents et un aigle magnifique se posa sur son bras. Il accrocha à sa patte un message qu'il venait d'écrire et le pria de partir.  
Tandis que l'aigle partait accomplir sa mission, Tsubasa, le cœur prêt a explosé, rejoignit Selene et la réveilla :

_"Sélène, je suis désolé, il s'est enfui."_  
Elle se releva fièrement et parla dans son talkie-walkie :

_"Ici Sélène, l'opération a échoué, on rentre..."_


	2. Chapter 2

Yu ouvrit les yeux, il n'était plus sur la plateforme, c'était déjà ça. D'un rapide coup d'oeil, il examina les environs. Le ciel était encore d'un bleu foncé accompagné de tache brillante, tout était encore flou. il regarda autour de lui, seulement une surface irrégulière. Rien de très extraordinaire si ce n'est que de là où il était, il voyait la toiture des bâtiments environnent. Il se redressa, erreur. Le bandage qui tournait autour de sa hanche tomba révélant un trou de profond au-dessus de la cuisse, laissant ruisseler le sang sur le béton et lui arrachant une grimace au passage. Il retomba durement. D'un geste rapide, il saisit le bandage et le renoua autour de sa taille.

_"Hé merde, bon, faut que je récapitule. Alors il y a eu avant-hier. Ryo m'avait demandé de partir en mission. Je devais voir Dashan et lui demandait s'il était ok pour le lieu du QG et la date de la première réunion. Et sa réponse était euh ... Oui, il était d'accord pour tout. je l'ai rencontré dans le quartier d'Ueno. Et puis après ..."_

Il frissonna rien qu'a l'idée de la course-poursuite menée sur les plateformes de secours, des face à faces contre chacun des quatre Garcias, puis de sa défaite contre Sélène. Heureusement que Tsubasa était intervenu. Puis après, le trou noir comme on dit. Il s'adossa contre le rebord du toit, trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête Si Dashan s'en était sorti, et puis Tsubasa aussi, allait-il pouvoir reprendre son rôle sans problème car son intervention risquait de lui coûter cher. Il se mordit la lèvre, la peur s'insinuant peu à peu dans son esprit jusqu'à en prendre le total contrôle. La peur qu'il ressentait . Pas pour lui mais pour ses amis. Il baissa les yeux, fixant ses genoux, ce qui n'était pas pour lui remonter le moral, ils tremblaient, comme le reste de son corps d'ailleurs.

Il repoussa ses peurs et reprit le contrôle de son corps. Ce n'était pas en se terrant qu'il allait aider ceux qui comptaient pour lui. Il se redressa et contempla la ville. Le décor était magnifique. Il avait une vue sur le marché d'Ueno, c'est vrai qu'on était déjà le sept. La moitié des personnes du quartier venait y acheter toute sorte de chose, de la nourriture, des livres ou des appareils électroniques.  
_"Couche-toi !"_  
_De force, Yu fut projeté au sol et son bandage se détacha : Et mais ..._  
_"Chut"_  
_"Ah c'est toi Keke"_  
Kenta ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, il se contenta de regarder la foule et pointa son doigt sur une patrouille de Doji :  
_"J'arrive juste à temps n'est pas ._ _Heureusement que je suis là."_  
Les deux adolescents échangèrent un sourire complice, Yu regarda sa plaie et la banda avec ce qui restait du pansement à moitié défait.  
"Bon, il était peu etre temps de redescendre, avec Keke, ce serait plus simple pour marcher et les autres doivent s'inquiéter, mais avant :"  
_"Kenta dis-moi, qui t'a dit que j'étais ici ? Comment s'en sont sorti Tsubasa et Da shan ?"_  
_"C'est Aquila qui m'a dit que tu étais là, il nous a envoyé un message de Tsubasa, pour sa part, il a reussi à déguiser son geste pour une erreur mais le président reste suspect ... En ce qui concerne Dashan, plus de nouvel ..."_  
Raaaaah, c'est sur ils ont eu un informateur, on ne peut donc faire confiance à personne ! Qui ça pouvait être, on est tellement nombreux au QG. Je suis sur que c'est Chris, Gingka lui fait confiance mais ... il n'a pas toujours été de notre côté et il l'a dit lui-même, c'est un balader mercenaire. Même s'il nous a aidés, ça l'arrangeait aussi.  
Yu baissa les yeux vers l'échelle de secours : Bon on y va .  
Kenta opina du chef et ils commencèrent à descendre. Ils atteignirent le bas en vingt minutes. Yu avait mal mais serrait les dents si bien qu'a la fin de l'après-midi, ils atteignirent le QG.  
Dès leur entrer une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds débarqua à toute allure le sourire aux lèvres et l'air taquin :  
_"Bah alors Yu, on t'a attendu tu sais . Tu m'as déçu, perdre contre Sélène si l'on en croit les rumeurs."_  
_Yu sourit : "Salut Éléonore ! Dis-tu sais pas où est Ryo ? je dois lui communiquer les infos de Dashan ..."_  
Elle répondit à sa question en tournant la tête vers le centre du hall où était dressée une tente : Dis-tu manges avec nous ce soir ou tu'es encore reparti ?  
Yu répondit d'un haussement d'épaules, tout dépendrait du grand patron ...  
Il repart en compagnie de Kenta, à mi-chemin, il aperçut King, Masamune, Toby et Zeo qui étaient de tour de garde, Kyoya et Hyoma qui discutaient de leur prochaine mission. Il allait entrer quand une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns l'intercepta :  
**_"Yu! Décidément tu t'es juré d'avoir ma peau, rappelle moi ce que je t'avais dit ?!"_**  
_"Ouuuups, deso Yu, je vais te laisser. Bon courage hein ?"_  
_"Hein euuuh ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Madoka, j'ai été prudent jet jures."_  
Le dénommé Madoka le regarda longuement, les ssourcilsfroncés :  
_**"Nan mais tu te fous de moi ou quoi! T'as failli te faire chopper par Doji! A cause de toi Tsubasa a failli se faire pister, je t'avais dit PRUDENCE!"**_  
_"Madoka c'est bon, je vais m'occuper de Yu"_  
_"Soit, mais dis-toi que c'est bien la dernière fois Yu !"_  
_"Merci Ryo, bon tu veux un résumé ."_  
_"Pas la peine, va plutôt te reposer, dis-moi juste si Dashan est ok"_  
Yu acquiesça silencieusement, puis il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. C'est alors qu'il remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel, à l'entrée du parking du vieil immeuble, il y avait quelqu'un il boitait et semblait couvert de sang. Il approchait ... Lentement et hésitant, c'est alors que Yu le reconnut ...  
_"Dashan !"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bon, voilà le troisième chapitre de For Resistance, j'apporte a présent quelques précisions. Lors de mes recherches qui ont précédés la création de cette fic, je me suis rendu compte que Beyblade ne comportait que très peu de fille, j'ai donc ajouté 3 caractère féminin. Deux jumelles qui ont pour nom Imao et Eleonore et une autre fille que vous découvrirez plus tard... En attendant je vous laisse découvrir ces deux sœurs ). Bonne Lecture ...**

**Review:**

**Queen of Beyblade = **_Merci pour ta Review, ça me fait chaud au cœur il est vrai que j'avais pas séléctioné la bonne catégorie, j'avais d'abord recherché la partie beyblade métal fury mais en B alors qu'il fallait recherché en M. En tout cas merci de ton aide et de ton soutiens =)_

Adossé au mur de l'infirmerie, Yu regardait par le morceau de fenêtre qui restait de vielle immeuble dans lequel la WBB s'était installé. Ce qu'il regardait? Il l'ignorait lui même a vrai dire. Il était plonger plutôt dans ses pensées si bien que le verbe voir aurait mieux convenu. Il voyait sans regarder le bas de la quatorzième rue, perdu dans ses réflexions, le jeune adolescent a la tignasse blonde tentait de digéré tout ce qui lui était arrivé au cour de la journée.  
"Pfff, quelle plaie que Dashan se soit fait chopper ... En même tant il était loin d'être le seul a s'être trompé, lui même aurait pu y passer sans l'intervention de Tsubasa. Que lui avait il dit d'ailleurs, qu'ils connaissaient les manœuvres du président Dojisama? Pas suffisamment en tout cas, pour pouvoir sauver Dashan. Yu ne lui en voulait pas, il était même reconnaissant a l'argenté qui pour le coup, lui avait bel et bien sauvé la vie. Et puis, son boulot était difficile en plus de ça, mélangent sang froid et adresse, excellent dans le mensonge et le masque de sentiment, Tsubasa avait tout de suite était appelé par Ryo pour une mission d'infiltration. Il s'était fais engagé par le président comme garde du corps et devait faire très attention a ses actions. Celle d'hier pourrait d'ailleurs parfaitement lui coûter la vie."  
Un frisson parcouru Yu de haut en bas. Depuis que le quartier général avait été plongé dans le noir sous ordre de Ryo, la tension s'était accrue, de plus, beaucoup d'information avait filtré, comme quoi il y avait un traître parmi les rangs des rebelles si bien qu'a présent, tout le monde soupçonnait tout le monde et l'ambiance était devenue détestable...  
"Pourquoi Ryo avait il ordonné la coupure de courant, c'était pas bien compliqué, comme Dashan s'était probablement fait courser sur plusieurs centaines de mètres, il était probable qu'il reste quelque membre de la nébuleuse noire (milice de Doji) dans le coin, du coup, paff, une nouvelle mesure de sécu, plus de lumière."  
Au fond de sa poche, quelque chose vibra. L'adolescent laissa glisser sa main jusqu'au fond de celle-ci et en ressorti un petit portable avec un clavier unis. Pendant quelques secondes, il regarda le portable vibrer sans son dans sa main, puis, il décrocha. Ce fut la voie claire et mélodieuse de Madoka qui parla:  
**"**_Yu? Le dîner va être servis... On t'attend près de l'escalier 1, tu manges avec nous?"_

_"Non, désolé Madoka, j'ai déjà promis a Éléonore que je mangerait avec elle, Imao et les _

_autres, merci quand même..."_  
_"Pas de problème, et on te vois après le dîner?"_  
_"Je sais pas encore, probablement ..."_  
_"Ok, bah bon appétit, amuse toi bien..."_  
Yu rangea le portable dans sa poche quand celui-ci vibra de nouveau, vaguement intriqué et d'un geste machinal, il le ressorti et fixa son regard sur l'écran, alerte batterie. Irrité, il remit son portable dans sa poche et se dirigea vers la grande salle, plusieurs groupes étaient installé un peu partout, il vit Imao qui se frayait un chemin jusqu'à sa sœur, Gingka qui bavardait gaiement avec Masamune, Kyoya, qui dans l'ombre de la porte, fumait et Madoka, qui circulait hâtivement entre les groupes pour leur ramener le plat du jour a chacun, repas constitué d'une miche de pain, d'un vers de jus de fruit et d'un paquet de deux biscuit. Décidément, les temps étaient dur... Il salua de la main Madoka et les autres et se dirigea vers le groupe ou précédemment, Imao s'était installé... Il était composé de six personnes: Éléonore, qui dans un coin, regardait la ville depuis un grand trou au centre du mur, Hyoma, qui parlait a Kenta de leur prochaine sans lui donnait trop de détail, Imao, qui dans son coin, laisser son regard se porter sur un peu tout le monde puis s'attarder sur une personne en particulier puis reprendre son vagabondage... Cette personne, c'était Sora Atsuka et celui-ci ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué qu'il était actuellement le centre d'intérêt de la jeune fille. Il était plutôt occuper a bavarder avec King qui lui, lui répondait d'un air évasif, s'occupant plutôt a contempler la belle Éléonore... Yu s'avança et s'assit près de son amie... Sans un mot, il s'adossa au rebord de mur d'en face et attendit... Enfin, Éléonore tourna la tête vers lui, pendant un moment elle ne dit rien, se contentant de le fixer, puis d'un air nostalgique, elle parla d'une voie douce:  
_"Cela va bientôt faire deux ans ... T'imagine, deux ans qu'on lutte contre Doji et deux ans que l'on bloque, dès fois je me surprends a penser et je me dis alors ou es que cela vas nous mener... Yu, je peux te poser une question?"_  
Yu la regarda, longuement et pensivement, puis, par un semblant de gaieté, il répondit avec un ton rieur:  
_"Tu viens de le faire, mais si tu veux en poser une autre, hésite pas, tu sais que je ne t'abandonne pas hein?"_  
Le clin d'œil de son ami sembla durant un cour moment la faire sourire, en tout cas Yu l'aurait juré, mais ce n'était pas un sourire de plein bonheur pourtant, et quand elle parla, sa voie sembla contenir toutes les peines du monde:  
_"Soit, mais je veux une réponse honnête, ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi tu fais ça?"_  
_"Je ne sais pas, peu être parce que j'ai peur, peu être parce qu'il me faut encore de l'espoir..."_  
Un sourire effleura cette fois le visage de l'adolescente, c'était le don qu'avait ce petit génie du beyblade, toujours, il lui redonnait le sourire, il était certes jeune, mais sa maturité semblait avoir grandit très vite quand il avait du faire face a Doji...  
Le visage d'Éléonore se durcit alors, et retrouva cet air malice qui la caractérisait tant...  
_"Alors, sortis par Sélène? Si je m'attendais a ça... Comment tu as fait dis moi?"_  
_"Plus tard tout ça, Yu est revenu et ce soir on fait la fête. En disant ça, King sortit de sa poche un jeu de carte, tout le monde connaît le principe alors on commence?"_  
Sora, derrière lui, souriait... Cette remarque eut d'ailleurs cet effet sur plusieurs d'entre eux, a commencer par Kenta qui s'avança directement devant King:  
_"Et comment?! On commence?"_  
_"Patience petit, lui répondit son ami avec un clin d'œil, dis donc les amoureux c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain?"_  
_"Rooh ça va King, on arrive..."_  
Sur ce, le petit groupe se mit en cercle ...  
_"Tout le monde connaît le principe donc, on tire une carte, si c'est un pique c'est une flippante, si c'est un trèfle c'est une histoire triste, si c'est un carreau c'est une histoire drôle, si c'est un cœur c'est une histoire d'amour, plus la carte est forte, plus l'histoire doit être bien... Si elle est suffisamment bien pour sa force, on la garde, sinon, on la remet sous le tas. A la fin, c'est celui qui a le plus de carte qui gagne..."_  
Tout les soirs c'était la même chose, et tout les soirs, c'était une personne différent qui gagnait de sorte qu'il était impossible de trouver l'un plus fort que l'autre... Le jeu commença et ce fut Éléonore qui tira la première carte, un trèfle, décidément c'était son lot la tristesse aujourd'hui... Elle raconta donc une courte histoire et conserva sa carte. La partie continua ainsi, faisant des tours et des tours mais a la fin, ce fut Hyoma qui gagna et en profita pour taquiner un peu tout le monde ...  
_"Et oui, il faut croire que je suis le plus fort... Bon, il est tard et les autres dorment, on devrait en faire autant non?"_  
Il se fit huer, pour la forme, car il était vrai que tout le monde avait sommeil... Déjà Kenta baillait a s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Yu aussi, était épuisé, si bien qu'il s'endormit aussi tôt, sa dernière vision étant Hyoma et Éléonore bavardant sur le Qg

La lumière du jour filtra a travers la fenêtre brisé du Qg, éclairant le visage d'Éléonore et la réveillant...  
Elle sentit alors qu'elle était adossé a quelqu'un d'autre de plus petit, oui, pas de doute, le souffle régulier du jeune adolescent lui effleurait le bout du nez et faisait a chaque fois, reculer une de ses nombreuses mèches rebelles... Elle sourit, et se retira, laissant Yu tomber par terre:  
_"Eh, c'est pas juste pour une fois que je dors!"_  
Cela n'aurait pas durer de toute façon, car au fond de sa poche, le portable vibra a nouveau... Les yeux brouillés par le réveil matin, yu plissa les paupière et lut:  
Réunion, bureau de Ryo, dans deux minutes, _Préviens Éléonore_  
Yu traversa donc la grande salle, a coté de d'Éléonore... Ils étaient en retard, selon l'sms de Hyoma en tout cas, mais quand ils entrèrent, il n'y avait personne... Cela ne dura pas, une porte s'ouvrit et entrèrent en même temps Madoka, Yuki, Kyoya, Hyoma, Ryo, Chris, Da Shan (marchant avec difficulté) et Mei-Mei (arrivé ce matin)... Ryo rentra directement dans le vif du sujet:  
_"Bon si on est la c'est pas pour rien, vous n'êtes pas sans le savoir que les toupies ont été interdites, donc beaucoup d'entre nous on vue se confisqué leur toupies. Sans toupie, on est donc dans l'impossibilité de se défendre et nous sommes qu'une douzaine en être pourvu, cette douzaine se composant de Yu, Hyoma, Kyoya, Chris, Da Shan, Tsubasa, Chao Xing, Gingka, Masamune, Éléonore, sa sœur Imao et moi même..._  
_Cependant il y a quelque jours, Tsubasa m'as rapporté des informations tout du moins, intéressantes... Il se trouve que notre cher président, Doji, a l'intention de faire venir une quinzaine de toupies confisqué de la salle des coffres a son Quartier Générale afin d'en équiper ses capitaines. En sachant cela, je n'ai pu donc songer qu'a une chose, les récupérer... J'ai alors réfléchit au diverses manière mais il me manquait des informations... Jai donc dépêché Kenta chez nos informateurs favoris, les Wang U Zong et Dashan, leur chef, a bien voulu mettre l'une de ses taupes a mon service. Chao Xing est donc partis pendant deux jours a la rechercher d'info et est revenus hier pour un rapport détaillé rédigé a Mei-Mei, cette dernière m'as donc rapporté tout ça ce matin._  
_J'avais envoyé Yu prévoir une date de réunion mais vu la tournure des événements, j'ai préféré avancer la date dans le plus grand secret. Donc a partir des informations de Chao Xing qui est resté se reposer, Madoka et Yuki ont travaillé toute la nuit avec moi même et on a ainsi récupéré les plans du bateau qui arrivera d'ici une semaine. I_  
_l accostera pendant une journée afin de sécurisé le périmètre et après le déchargement aura lieu. Nous devront donc agir vite et quand je dis «on», il s'agit, vue qu'il l'on vaillamment accepté, Kyoya, Hyoma, Chris et Éléonore. Voila donc le plan..."_


	4. Chapter 4

Quelque part, près de la porte sud de la grande ville de Tokyo ...

_"Theos, allez viens c'est l'heure de laissé notre tour aux autres, on a fait notre quart..."_

"Ouais c'est bon j'arrive, pas fâché de quitté cette porte, tout est trop calme, j'aimerais pas être a la place des suivants, c'est une ambiance a vous foutre les pétoches..."

"Ahah, tu l'as dit, allez dépêche si tu veux pas qu'un dragon te tombe dessus ahah..."

"J'arrive, Thib, c'est a vous, toi et Marc, vous lez prendre la surveillance de une heure du matin jusqu'à six, ouvrez l'œil, pas d'imprudence, ne laissez passer personne sans passe et n'oubliez pas vos toopies, a demain..."

Les deux hommes quittèrent la porte et rentrèrent alors dans une grande voiture noire, partie plus loin ...

Durant quelques secondes, il ne se passa rien, puis, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la porte et s'adossèrent chacun a une de ses extrémité, la conversation commença, chacun apportant ses nouvelles a l'autre... Les deux hommes relâchèrent même leur surveillance durant une heure ou deux mais cela ne devait pas durer, plusieurs années d'expérience derrière eux, un entrainement intensif dans la meilleure école de Japon, ils étaient considéré comme l'élite de Doji, une élite rabaissé au simple rang de garde des portes. Alors cependant, que leurs heures de travail touchaient a leur fin et que le soleil commençait a se lever, il devait être cinq heures, un simple bruit se fit entendre au loin... Ce bruit, tous le connaissaient, tous l'entendaient tant, durant des heures et des heures le jour, moins la nuit mais restant quasiment omniprésent, ce rythme de notes sourdes, traduisant l'émotion, la détermination d'autant plus que son existence même est simple et qu'elle concerne l'humanité tout entière... Ce bruit sonore, pourtant, dans la brume du matin, et ce bruit qui n'avait pourtant en ce cas présent pas lieu d'être. Des pas... Des pas, léger et pourtant lourd, traduisant un corps musclé mais souple... Les deux gardes se regardèrent, ébahi, mais l'expérience les avait préparé a tout et leur main glissa sur leur ceinture jusqu'à atteindre cette petite pochette ou se rangeait les toopies autrefois...Le chargeur sortie, les toopies enclenché, ils attendirent... Au fur et a mesure, les pas résonnèrent moins, ils se faisaient plus durs, plus proches... Jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre apparaisse devant les deux personnages. La tension s'accrue, on sentait presque la peur qui se propager dans l'air, la peur des gardes, car le pouvoir auquel ils allaient de voir faire face les dépassé, et de beaucoup... L'ombre s'avança, et atteint la porte, une dizaine de mètre la séparait de l'entrée sud de Tokyo... Puis, elle s'arrêta.

_"Halte! N'avancez plus, veuillez venir a la lumière et décliner votre identité!"_

Un rire répondit, rire froid comme le blizzard et brûlant comme la braise... La tension monta encore alors, et la peur se sentait de plus en plus... D'un geste fébrile, les deux gardes tirèrent :

_"Hyper-Vitesse !"_

L'homme se retrouva alors encerclé, les toopies tournant autour de lui a une vitesse hallucinante...

"Ah c'est comme ça ?! Très bien ça me va .. Hyper-Vitesse!"

Lui aussi, était armée, et elle était plus qu'utile, cette arme ... Moins de deux secondes, la durée du combat... On n'entendit un bruit sourd, puis on vit une tornade de feu gigantesque pendant qu'une voie lancée d'un ton sobre, sur de lui :

_"L-Drago !"_

Puis, les âmes des gardiens quittèrent leurs corps, celui ci même propulsé sur le fer de la porte... La réaction fut immédiate et le bordel qui régna ensuite fut renversant... Des cris fusèrent de toutes pars, venant des deux casernes rattaché a la muraille et accolé aux portes, celles ci se refermèrent et des centaines de lanceur furent braqué sur le jeune homme...

_"Ne soyez pas ridicule, aucun de vous ne peu sortir vivant de se combat."_

Le cri poussé fut a peine entendu, dans un vacarme métallique, les toopies quittèrent leur lanceur, sous l'ordre des autres gardiens et se ruèrent sur le jeune homme...

_"L-Drago"_

Un éclair frappa, et toutes les toopies, sans exception, se figèrent dans la roche de la muraille, avec quelques morts parmi les gardiens... Puis, ce fut la panique, tous déserter leur poste, en hate de fuir la colère de ce jeune homme a la puissance surhumaine et inégalable... Seuls deux gardes tenaient bon devant els portes...

_"Écartez vous! Ne vous mêlez pas de ça!"_

La toopie du jeune quitta le sol, de son aura, repoussa sur le coté les deux derniers fous qui osaient rester et fit exploser la porte et la muraille...

Dans l'ombre et les ruines, l'homme avança et franchit le rempart...

_"Tu vas me le payer ... Dojiii !"_

La haine laissa place alors a la fureur, qui rasa, sans exception, les alentours, aidée par un feu que nul eaux ne pouvaient éteindre...


End file.
